<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>my bloody love by avalina_hallows</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/26759506">my bloody love</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/avalina_hallows/pseuds/avalina_hallows'>avalina_hallows</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>back storys and pasts [9]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Original Work</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-10-01</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-10-01</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-06 13:21:02</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>General Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Graphic Depictions Of Violence</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>113</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/26759506</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/avalina_hallows/pseuds/avalina_hallows</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>back storys and pasts [9]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/series/1921081</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>my bloody love</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>i just woke up to my husband at the table with a gift box which i open and there in the box was a bloody heart still fresh yes i did kill my husband and yes i did carve his heart out and out it in a box  what a girl cant have a valentine day now let me eat me eat his heart before i die i need a last meal before i shot myself  leaveing my bloody brain on the wall and my body next to my husbands who i must say was quite fun to kill he screamed so loud and  i loved how his blood felt<br/>
bye for now</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>